A Line by Line Lyrical Interpretation of Leave it All to Me
Leave it All to Me, the hit song performed by Miranda Cosgrove for the television series, iCarly, has divided the music community for years. It's intent and message have been quite the hot topic. Many a debate has raged over this topic, some even resulting in flat out violence. I stand here before you today to finally bring an end to this seemingly never-ending war. With 18 degrees in "Yeah, I guess he's good enough to pass", I am able to speak on this matter with more sway to it than any other who has approached the subject. With my credentials out of the way, let us begin. Interpretation I know you see Cosgrove establishes early on within the song a personal connection to the listener, a stance of understanding of the no doubt troubling trials the listener is going through at the moment. This leads the listener to be more open to Cosgrove's later suggestions. Somehow the world will change for me Cosgrove comments on how the passage of time seems so small in the moment but how looking back, everything changes. Due to the peppiness of the line, it could be implied to be her accepting this fact and acting accordingly. Conversely, others view it as a form of sarcasm, a tongue in cheek way of addressing a very real problem. And be so wonderful Demonstrating her overall optimistic view on life, Cosgrove, following her previous line, states that the changes that happen will largely be positive. Live life, breathe air Seemingly thrown in merely due to the lovely imagery it concocts, this line means something beyond it's imagery. It's a reminder to slow down, take a break from the stress every once and a while, and enjoy life while you have it. It's not forever, spend it the best you can. I know somehow we're gonna get there Further reassurance from the last line that it's alright to take a breather, relax, pause from your daily troubles. The repeated use of "somehow" ties it in to the earlier line, strengthening the connection. And feel so wonderful We're going to get to the end, and it's going to feel fantastic crossing that line. The line helps keep the positive outlook beaming throughout. I will make you change your mind Cosgrove attempts to help change your outlook into one more similar to her's. Not in a malicious fashion, merely attempting to spread her ideas on subjects. These things happen all the time Stating that the events that are transpiring are not out of the usual, Cosgrove attempts to ground the lyrics with the listener, assuring them that this is just a common occurrence. And it's all real Another form of reassurance, that all of this is no dream or fantasy. This is reality as we know it or as we could know it in the future. I'm telling you just how I feel A moment of vulnerability on Cosgrove's part, further clarifying that this is merely her worldview, and that you need not adapt it into your own. So wake up the members of my nation, it's your time to be A call to action, crying out to the people at large, saying that a better future is achievable now, as long as you make it one. There's no chance unless you take one and the time to see A little bit of risk will be involved with this proposed betterment, for we must find what is not working to find that which does. The brighter side of every situation, some things are meant to be Reaffirming the optimistic nature of this outlook, while providing a more of a realist's point of view, combining the two in the hopes to make it more universally appealing. So give me your best and leave the rest to me While others will try their best to pull you up, you have to be the one to stretch your hand out towards them. I know it's time An end to your troubles and toils, let a better day ring in anew. To raise the hand that draws the line Only through your own efforts can you push through your supposed and self-imposed "limits" and achieve things and feats that seem impossible to you now. And be so wonderful Golden sunshine I know somehow it's gonna be mine And feel so wonderful Show me what you can become There's a dream in everyone And it's all real I'm telling you just how I feel So wake up the members of my nation, it's your time to be There's no chance unless you take one and the time to see The brighter side of every situation, some things are meant to be So give me your best and leave the rest to me Leave it all to me (leave it all to me) So make it right (make it alright) And see it through (you got to) You know won't be free until you Wake up the members of my nation, it's your time to be There's no chance unless you take one and the time to see The brighter side of every situation, some things are meant to be So give me your best and leave the rest to me Leave it all to me, (leave it all to me), leave it all to me, just leave it all to me Category:Dude, I don't even know anymore